In the prior art there is known a conveying system for analytical samples which comprises a disk-shaped cuvette conveyor and drive unit. The cuvette conveyor has an array of cuvette holders located at the periphery of the cuvette conveyor and uniformly spaced along a first circle. The drive unit rotates the cuvette conveyor about a rotation axis in order to position each of the cuvettes carried by the cuvette conveyor at an angular position.
However, such a conveyor comprises 99 cuvette holders. This number limits the number of samples that can be analyzed by the analyzer per unit of time. Such an analyzer is used preferably for clinical chemistry tests only, because for immunoassays the maximum number of samples that can be analyzed by the analyzer per unit of time would be even lower. Additionally, immunoassays require different dilution steps and/or incubation times, compared to clinical chemistry assays.